The ground stations of satellite communications systems generally involve a plurality of users attached to the ground station transmitter through common equipment. In prior art systems the plurality of users or "interface modules" were multiplexed and demultiplexed to and from the common equipment generally by employing well-known multiplexers and demultiplexers. The bus structures involved in the multiplexing/demultiplexing operations were configured in a variety of ways such as the radial, party-line (bus), or daisy chain configurations. These prior art tenchiques are generally large in size and inflexible in nature. That is, the channel allocation for each burst of data for each of the interface modules must be preset by the multiplexer/demultiplexer and changes in channel and/or burst allocation (assignment) for any one of the interfaced modules requires a substantial reorganization of the multiplex/demultiplex operation.